Son regard
by CassiopeeW
Summary: one-shot sur Gojyo/Hakkaï ... ou la vision d'un kappa sur son meilleur ami


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : _K_**

_note de l'auteur : one-shot sur Hakkaï/Gojyo ... ou la vision d'un kappa sur son meilleur ami_

_Merci de laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est toujours riche d'enseignements et cela peut faire avancer l'auteur._

* * *

**SAIYUKI – son regard**

Son regard ...

La première chose qui m'a frappé lorsque je l'ai croisé un jour de pluie, étendu à même le sol dans une mare de sang et de boue, c'est son regard. Alors qu'il aurait du être terne, inexpressif en raison de l'importante hémorragie qui le vidait peu à peu de toute vie et de toutes forces, il était au contraire souriant et profond. Est-ce pour cela que je l'ai ramassé ce soir-là et que je me suis occupé de lui sans même le connaître, moi le plus parfait des égoïstes ? Sans doute ...

Je n'oublierai jamais ces prunelles d'un émeraude si pur qui se sont posées sur moi lorsqu'il s'est éveillé après une semaine de coma. Ce vert à la fois tendre et intense, encore légèrement voilé par la fatigue et la lassitude que met un corps qui veut vivre dans ses yeux. Mais il était bien là, franc, lumineux et déjà rieur.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose a changé en moi ... lentement, inexorablement et irrémédiablement. C'était la première fois que je m'occupais de quelqu'un d'autre que de moi-même. C'était la première fois qu'un regard me troublait à ce point. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait dans la couleur maudite de mes cheveux et de mon propre regard la même chose que moi ... la couleur du sang. C'était la première fois qu'auprès de quelqu'un je me sentais apaisé.

Jusqu'alors ma vie n'avait été qu'une succession de petits, moyens ou tragiques drames ou humiliations. Privé de père, haï par ma mère, sauvé mais séparé de mon frère, blessé par les remarques des autres, j'avais tout connu des galères jusqu'à finir dans cette bourgade miteuse, dans cette chambre louée miteuse avec une vie réglée comme du papier à musique ... mais une musique affligeante. Je gagnais ma vie aux jeux, je couchais par-ci par-là sans m'attacher et sans y attacher plus d'importance que la durée d'une nuit. En fait, avec le recul, je suis sûr que je ne vivais pas ... je traversais la vie tout simplement, un rien blasé et cynique.

C'est son regard couleur émeraude qui m'a fait prendre conscience du vide et de l'inutilité de mon existence. Ce regard qui est devenu grave et sérieux, lorsqu'avant de partir au bout d'un mois de convalescence il m'a expliqué avec des termes simples la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparé de lui pour venger sa femme. Ce regard affolé mais assuré lorsqu'il a braqué son arme sur Goku avant de fuir pour accomplir la fin de sa tâche. Ce regard qu'il a voulu s'arracher de ses propres mains comme ultime preuve de ses regrets et de sa confession. Enfin ce regard démoli, anéanti et inconsolable lorsque nous sommes arrivés au pieds des ruines fumantes du château où sa vie entière avait basculé un mois plus tôt.

J'ai vu chacune de ces diverses émotions modeler ces prunelles vertes et j'ai ressenti chacune de ces émotions avec la même acuité que si son drame était le mien. J'ai été terrassé lorsque je l'ai cru mort et je m'apprêtais à reprendre le cours morne et lassant de ma vie d'avant, avec quelques longueurs capillaires en moins. Quand au détour d'un marché, entre deux stands de restauration et devant celui des fruits et légumes, je suis revenu à la vie pour la troisième fois ... Après sa voix, ce fut une fois de plus son regard qui me happa, m'engloutit. Ce regard là était chaleureux, confiant et de nouveau souriant ... C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé de vivre vraiment ... pour moi ... pour lui ... pour le protéger ... pour ne plus voir dans ces prunelles pures la douleur intense que j'y avais lu.

Mais chacun a ses fantômes et ses squelettes cachés dans un placard quelque part. Aucun de nous d'eux n'échappe à cette règle. Est-ce par pudeur ? Mais aucun de nous ne s'est jamais réellement et complètement confié l'un à l'autre et ce n'est qu'à force de se cotoyer au cours de ce voyage vers l'ouest que nous nous découvrons ... D'inconnus nous sommes devenus connaissances ... de connaissances nous sommes devenus amis ... d'amis nous sommes devenus confidents ... et maintenant, au jour d'aujourd'hui que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ?

Assis au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce, je te regarde dormir dans cette chambre à deux lits que nous partageons pour la nuit tout en fumant. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je fume la nuit dans les chambres ... et pourtant je note avec humour les cendriers que tu as déposés un peu partout dans la pièce comme si tu étais certain que je le ferai quand même. J'observe avec ironie la pile bien nette de tes vêtements que tu as soigneusement pliés et posés sur une chaise à côté de ton lit alors que les miens sont toujours roulés en boule au pied ou son mon lit. Côté pile et côté face, le vice et la vertu, l'ordre et le désordre ... d'après un vieil adage, les opposés s'attirent. Nous pourrions difficilement faire mieux en la matière.

Pourtant, je suis là ... car je sais que cette nuit sera difficile pour toi, peuplée de cauchemars et de visions sans doute funestes et sinistres ... C'est une date anniversaire ... non, c'est la date anniversaire de sa mort ... Cette mort que tu te reprocheras toujours, même si tu as compris depuis que certaines choses sont inéluctables et que, quoiqu'on fasse pour y échapper, elles arrivent quand même. Un certain moine que nous connaissons appellerait çà le destin.

Tu as à peine mangé depuis ces deux derniers jours, à peine parlé, et tu es monté te coucher le premier. A présent, tu dors d'un sommeil d'apparence paisible ... mais moi je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade et que bientôt les images vont venir assaillir ta conscience avant d'affecter ton corps ... Cela fera la quatrième année et je sais par avance ce qui va se produire ... le mal dans lequel tu vas te débattre sans pouvoir t'éveiller avant le matin. Tu appelles çà ta punition ... j'appelles çà un martyre inutile ... un martyre inutile que tu t'infliges inconsciemment comme pour te punir d'avoir survécu à tout cela.

Je regarde le croissant de lune qui luit faiblement dans le ciel et écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier le plus proche avant de me rapprocher du lit. Ton visage fin, tourné sur le côté, repose sur ta main disparue sous l'oreiller immaculé. Tes traits sont lisses et détendus mais pour combien de minutes encore ? Je passe mes doigts sur ta joue avant de remonter vers ton front, à moitié camouflé par cette mèche bien nette ... caresse légère et discrète, qui n'est pas destinée à te réveiller, volée pour mon propre plaisir de sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts hésitants. Tu souris discrètement avant d'émettre un petit soupir d'aise. Je profite de ce court moment de répit avant que la tempête ne se déclare en toi.

Je rabats les couvertures et m'allonge à tes côtés, passant un bras rassurant autour de ton torse nu et m'approchant au plus près de toi. J'ai beau connaître ces moments terribles, ils m'impressionnent toujours autant et je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen d'apaiser tes souffrances que de rester au plus près de toi. Je sens les muscles de ton bras commencer à se crisper et je sais que bientôt les muscles de tout ton corps vont faire de même. Je ressere un peu plus mon étreinte et colle mon front contre tes cheveux en grimaçant. Que ne ferai-je pas pour effacer ces affres qui vont te tourmenter sans répit jusqu'à l'aube ?

Tu t'agites de plus en plus sans émerger de ton sommeil, restant prisonnier de ce monde onirique violent et douloureux. Je sais que cela va aller crescendo, que je devrais te retenir pour que tu ne t'infliges pas de blessures inutiles. Ton corps se couvre déjà d'une fine sueur et tes tremblements convulsifs se communiquent à mon corps et au lit qui grince faiblement. Je pose mes lèvres sur ta nuque et te murmure des paroles douces, tendres destinées à calmer tes angoisses ... même si je sais que tu ne les entendras pas tout de suite. Il faudra du temps, de longues minutes avant que tu ne sortes de cette espèce de transe involontaire et lancinante.

Tu répètes son nom dans une sorte de râle entrecoupé de sanglots déchirants ... déchirants pour toi, perdu dans tes tourments ... déchirants pour moi, de te voir dans état-là et d'entendre son nom répété avec tant d'amour et de changrin mêlés. Je me plais toujours à croire, à espérer qu'un jour ce ne sera plus son nom que tu associeras à ton amour ... mais le mien ...

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ainsi enlacés ? Je ne sais pas mais la lune s'est déplacée dans le ciel qui commence à bleuir. Ton dos nu, moite et froid se colle un peu plus à mon torse, recherchant involontairement la chaleur et l'apaisement que mon corps peut lui fournir à ton insu. Je sens tes tremblements se muer progressivement en frémissements plus légers. Le plus gros de la crise est passée ... bientôt ton souffle redeviendra régulier et tes larmes vont se tarir. Je relâche un peu mon étreinte et me dresse sur un coude, restant au plus près de toi.

Ton beau visage, d'ordinaire si lisse et si serein est encore crispé et des sillons humides marquent tes joues blêmes. Je cueille du bout de l'index la dernière larme accrochée à tes cils. Tu soupires et te retournes vers moi. Ta main se pose sur ma cuisse. Je grimace un peu ... ce contact innocent éveille en moi des sentiments et des réactions qui t'auraient sans doute effrayé. Que sommes-nous aujourd'hui l'un pour l'autre ? Tu n'es plus un ami ... tu es devenu bien plus que çà à mes yeux ... à présent, tu m'es aussi indispensable au quotidien que l'air dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Comment pourrais-je un jour t'avouer ceci sans risquer de perdre ton amitié ? Te voir, te sentir, te toucher ... je ne supporterais pas de te perdre et de mourir encore une fois ...

Je suis du bout des doigts les contours de ton visage, l'arête de ton nez, le dessin de ta bouche, la ligne de ton menton jusqu'à m'égarer sur ton cou avant de tracer des arabesques sur ton épaule offerte. Trop concentré sur cette courbe délicate, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que l'aube était arrivée et que tu t'étais éveillé, me dévisageant intensément de ton regard émeraude ...

Ton regard ...

Tes prunelles me happent, me retiennent, me captivent, m'interrogent aussi ... je reste là sans oser faire un mouvement, de peur de rompre ce charme magique, ce lien ténu et fragile, retenant même ma respiration ... Je lis de la surprise, une légère confusion alors qu'une discrète rougeur envahit tes joues jusque là trop pâles. Je te vois déglutir et d'un coup j'ai peur de ta réaction prévisible quand tu vas prendre la parole. A la fois honteux de m'être fait prendre sur le fait et déçu que ce moment soit déjà fini, je veux retirer ma main ... d'un geste vif, surprenant pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de s'éveiller, tu bloques mon poignet m'empêchant de finir mon mouvement de fuite tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, encore moins quand tu portes ma main jusqu'à tes lèvres pour déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur l'intérieur de mon poignet ... là où la peau est si fine et sensible ... Je frissonne malgré moi.

J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés et veut parler mais tu m'en empêches en posant ton index sur mes lèvres tout en secouant doucement la tête. « Ne dis rien » semblent vouloir me dire tes yeux émeraudes, empreints d'une douce gravité. Je ne comprends toujours pas ... ou plutôt je n'ose pas croire à ce qui se passe ... mon coeur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que tu dois l'entendre ... Comme au ralenti, je vois ton visage se rapprocher du mien, ta main repousser quelques mèches derrière mon oreille et tes lèvres de plus en plus proches des miennes ... Mon coeur va exploser, c'est certain ... Juste avant de sceller tes lèvres aux miennes, j'entends tes quleques mots, murmure fluet, à peine audible ... « merci ... mon amour ».


End file.
